


The Story of Castiel, the Goody Two Shoes Church Boy

by Midnite521



Series: The Story of Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bullied Castiel, Bullying, Castiel is a precious being who must be protected at all costs, Castiel's First Kiss, Castiel-centric, Confused Castiel, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Graduation, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, Lucifer is a Good Big Brother, Lucifer is also a little shit, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Protectiveness, Religion, Religious Conflict, Romance, Secret Crush, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: Castiel is just a normal teenager who goes to church and gets good grades who also has conflicted feelings about the new boy Dean WinchesterDean Winchester, the one who turns Castiel's life around completely- whether good or bad- he's not too sure at first(The story will probably be better than the description, and the title most likely)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first Destiel fic I've written  
> It took me a bit longer than I thought it would, and it's longer than I thought it would be  
> Hopefully it's okay (I feel like some parts suck because of some writer's block but I guess I'll find out)  
> And sorry if a few (a lot) of words I use seem repetitive throughout the story ^^;

My entire life, I’d been raised as a religious type of person. Not that I had a choice, considering my parents practically made us go to church every Sunday. Two of my three older brothers disagreed entirely, straight out refusing to do anything that had to do with religion. Gabriel and Lucifer- they were there own person- and though our parents still loved them, they didn’t agree with their choices. My oldest brother, Michael- well, I practically take after him.

 

Not only did I go to church on Sundays, but I’ve always pretty much gotten straight A’s in school. I’d always been what you’d consider a ‘goody-two-shoes’, merely because of the fact that I didn’t have one mean bone in my body, and I always had done what I was told without question. Sure, I’ve gotten annoyed- I mean, who hasn’t?- but not once had I ever raised my voice at anyone.

 

That, sadly, is where my problems lied while at school. I could never stand up for myself, which made me the easiest target in the entire school for any bully that came my way. My brothers always try and tell me to at least  _ try  _ and stand up for myself since they can’t be there for me, as they’re in college (Well, all except for Lucifer) but I just never take their advice, because I feel like I’d just make it worse on myself.

 

I’ve pretty much had only one friend throughout high school- a girl I met in church named Lailah. If she’s ever around when someone tries to start something with me, she shuts it down immediately. Even now as seniors, she’s practically the sister I never had- my best friend. I didn’t think I needed anyone else. I had my parents, my brothers, and my friend- everything I needed. 

 

That is, until one day, the Winchesters moved to my hometown and turned my life around almost completely.

 

One in particular, that is.

  
  


\-----♡-----

  
  


After grabbing the books I’d need for the day out of my locker, I was surprised when I felt someone hug me from behind me. Letting out a squeak of terror, I quickly turned around to see the face of Lailah- who was now laughing at me almost hysterically.

 

“You’re so  _ jumpy _ , Castiel.” She said in between fits of laughter. “You need to learn to relax.” While she took time to calm down, I couldn’t help but at least glare at her while my face heated up a little.

 

“I’ve asked you before to not do that Lailah. You know I scare easily.” Instead of answering straight away, she rolled her eyes playfully before raising her hands in mock surrender.

 

“Right, right. I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.” 

 

“That’s what you said the last time.” I muttered before I started to walk towards my first class of the day. She didn’t seem to hear my remark as she spoke again.

 

“Did you hear the new kid is supposed to be here today? I heard he has a little brother that’s in middle school. At least, I think so.”

 

“Woah wait, that’s  _ today _ ?” I asked, slightly surprised. “I thought they were supposed to be here by the middle of the week, not today.” She shrugged in response.

 

“I guess we’ll find out won’t we?”

  
  
  


Turns out he  _ was  _ supposed to be here today. In fact, he was in my first class. He also now sat in the row next to mine near the back. And his name is Dean Winchester. And... he’s…

 

Wow.

 

_ Wow _ …

 

I shook my head, thinking to myself. 

 

_ You can’t be thinking like that. It’s... not right. My parents absolutely would not approve of this under any circumstance. _

 

Regardless, that didn’t stop me from thinking he was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire lifetime.

 

He must have known I was looking, because the next moment he was flashing a crooked grin my way. Which, in turn, made me quickly turn my attention back to the front of the class whilst trying will away my sudden blush.

 

This was sure to be an eventful day for me.

  
  
  


Lunch had came faster than I thought it would, and I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to be relieved or not. I decided to not eat today, not liking today’s food- instead opting to start working on my English homework and get it done and over with. 

 

“How’s your day been going so far?” I heard Lailah ask before she sat down across from me. “Have you met him yet?” Taking a short break from my homework, I looked up towards her.

 

“Oh, uh, y-yeah. He’s in my English class. He’s right beside me.” She threw me a sympathetic look, putting a hand over her heart for a couple seconds.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m not in there with you, Castiel.” I gave a confused look.

 

“...What for, exactly? Is there something wrong with him?”

 

“You mean he didn’t act like an arrogant jerk in your class?” She asked. I shook my head slowly, making her sigh. “Well, he’s in my Math class, and when the teacher had him introduce himself, he acted like he was full of himself, like he didn’t care about what people thought of him whatsoever. He didn’t do that for you?”

 

“I... I don’t think so. I must not have been paying attention…”

 

“Oh, well... I just figured if you hadn’t met him yet to warn you, just in case. I would try to avoid him if I were you. He seems like he has bad news written all over him.” I nodded, too distracted to answer. Not that she noticed- though if she did, she didn’t say anything.

 

I scanned the lunchroom, finding him with what you would consider the popular kids- the ones that tended to pick on me the most. Feeling slightly deflated at the fact that he’d hang out with those kind of people, I returned to my work.

 

_ It’s not like he’d want to hang out with a person like me anyway… _

  
  
  


Just wanting to hurry up and leave, I grabbed what I needed out of my locker to take home with me before closing it and locking it again. As I turned towards the exit, I happened to see one of the people that liked to pick on me, and I froze. Turning around again, I hoped I could maybe try to just go the long way around and not deal with him today. But... no such luck.

 

“Castiel, wait up!” I heard Uriel call down the hall. Closing my eyes, I sighed before stopping and turning to face him as he walked towards me with a smug grin. I forced a smile when he approached me, making me back away instinctively.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Uriel, but I-I really need to go-” He tsked, shaking his head as if in disappointment.

 

“Leaving so soon al _ ready _ ? I just want to talk to my good friend is all.” He crossed his arms as he moved closer to me, towering over me. “So, how’s everything been going for church-boy Castiel, hm? Good I’m guessing?” Instead of answering, I looked down at my feet, swallowing nervously as everything in me told me to just run away. My heart pounded furiously against my ribs as I shook slightly. 

 

“Not answering? That’s pretty rude, you know. Most people usually respond when they’re asked a question.” I shook my head, refusing to look up. By now, the halls were practically empty- not even a teacher in sight. Most had probably gone home by now.

 

“Please,” I whispered. “I... I just…”

 

“What was that?” He asked in a taunting voice. “Were you  _ actually  _ trying to stand up for yourself?” He laughed, like something about this situation was hilarious. “It’s too bad, you can’t even raise your voice, can you?  _ Pathetic _ . Your brothers can’t be here to protect you anymore- you know, I’d even bet they wouldn’t want to be associated with someone who’s as weak as you.”

 

I shut my eyes tightly, letting out a shaky breath as I willed the tears to go away. I wasn’t going to cry. Not here, not now.

 

“Hey!” I heard a voice yell, surprising both me and Uriel, making me look up and open my eyes just to see who called out. My jaw almost dropped as I saw the Winchester boy stalking towards us with an angry look on his face. Uriel scoffed, smirking at him.

 

“And... who are you, exactly?”

 

Dean crossed his arms as he stood proudly, not backing down once as he glared up at Uriel.

 

“That would be none of your goddamned business, pal. Now, I would suggest you walk away, and leave him alone,” He nodded in my direction. “ _ right  _ now, if you don’t want any broken bones. You get me?” Uriel let out a short, disbelieving laugh.

 

“Oh really now? And why would you care about someone you don’t even  _ know _ , hm?”

 

“Because  _ nobody _ deserves to be treated the way you’re treating him right now, especially when he hasn’t done  _ anything  _ wrong. Now I’ll tell you again, to leave him alone, or you’ll have me to deal with. Okay asshat?” He smirked, waving his hand as if to dismiss him. “Bye now.”

 

Letting out a low growl, Uriel walked off, leaving just Dean and I. I stared at him, wide eyed and slack jawed. He just gave me a smile, almost the same as from earlier this morning.

 

“W... why would you…”

 

“Hey, I’m not as bad as people make me out to be alright? I only act like an asshole if I really need to.” He licked his lips, laughing under his breath. “Castiel, right? We have English together.” My face heated up again slightly, and I bit my lip to try and hide it.

 

“Um, y-yeah. B-but, if you’re really not... y’know... then why would you hang out with those kinds of people?” He frowned, sighing a little.

 

“To be honest, I didn’t really want to. I hate people who are stuck up and only think of themselves. In fact, I tried to look for you, but I didn’t see you. You were in the lunchroom, right?” I nodded, a small smile appearing despite myself.

 

“Y-you tried to look for me? But why? I mean to be honest, I’m probably the  _ last  _ person you’d want to hang out with.” He gave me a confused look, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Why’s that? You seem alright to me.” 

 

“I’m... sure you heard Uriel…” Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Who cares what  _ that  _ guy thinks? You go to church? Cool, I don’t mind. You get good grades? That’s amazing. You’re a kind person who doesn’t like yelling at people? That’s good, there aren’t many people like that out there these days.” He smiled again. “You seem like a nice, good-hearted person, Cas. There’s nothing wrong with that, I promise.” 

 

“You... called me Cas.” I said quietly, still in awe at his statement. “But wait, y-you don’t even know me. How do you know if I really  _ am  _ a good person?” 

 

He grinned again, leaning against the lockers. “Well, I guess I’ll have to find out, won’t I? You wouldn’t happen to have a piece of paper, would you? I nodded slowly, confused. I grabbed my notebook out of my backpack, and ripped out a piece of paper, handing it to him.

 

“Of course. But what…” I drifted off when he handed the ripped piece of paper back to me and it had a number on it. Confused still, I tilted my head, trying to make sense of this. “A phone number?” He nodded, grinning again.

 

“Not just any number. Any time you want to get a hold of me, just text or call that number all right? I’ll answer.” Blushing again- even smiling a little- I looked back up to see that he’d turned to leave, waving. And, was that... a wink? 

 

“See ya around, Cas.”

 

And before I could answer, he was out the door.

  
  


\-----♡-----

  
  


Even when I got home, I couldn’t help but stare at the string of numbers written carefully on the piece of paper. My brother Lucifer, who’d gotten home from work a little while ago and was relaxing on the couch watching tv, seemed to take notice.

 

“Whatcha looking at, little brother?” He asked, leaning toward me where I was sitting on the other end of the couch. I looked up in time to see him grin in excitement. I leaned away as much as I could on impulse. “Ooohh, is that someone’s number? Did someone make a new friend today?” He asked, a smirk now on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Well, Castiel? I’m waiting.” I glared, hoping that would be enough to make him back off- but to no avail. Instead, he snickered at my expression.

 

“It’s none of your business on whether I have a new friend or not.”

 

“Who are they? Are you gonna call or text them? What’s their name?” He ignored me completely, instead opting to pester me until I told him. “Come  _ on _ , Castiel. I need to  _ know  _ this stuff.  _ Pleaseeeee? _ ” I groaned slightly, starting to feel a little more annoyed. “Come on, come on, come  _ onnn _ .  _ Tell meee.” _

 

“ _ Okay _ ! Okay. I’ll tell you. But only so you’ll stop talking.” He stared at me, waiting. I sighed. “It’s... it’s this new kid. His name is Dean Winchester.” At this, Lucifer grinned, clasping his hands together in excitement.

 

“Ohh, sounds mysterious. What’s he like? Is he as amazing as me?” I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking for a few seconds.

 

“Well, I... I’m not sure. I haven’t really gotten to talk to him much. But I’m sure he’s not as annoying as you.” I added at the end, smirking and chuckling slightly. Lucifer frowned, pouting a little as he crossed his arms.

 

“Hey! I’m not annoying. I’m fun-loving and adorable.” I scoffed in disbelief, shaking my head.

 

“Right. I’m sure you are. Just not when I’m around is all.”

 

“Hey, be nice to your older brother.”

 

“I’ll be nice when you stop being annoying.” He huffed, turning to face the tv instead. I still saw a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, showing he wasn’t truly upset.

 

“So, new boy Dean Winchester gave you his number. Might I ask what prompted him to do so? What’d you guys talk about?” Feeling suddenly nervous, I cleared my throat- not really wanting to tell him and make him upset for real.

 

“Um, w-well... I may have... possibly... run into someone... on my way out of school…” Now getting his attention again, he looked at me seriously.

 

“Castiel... please don’t tell me it was him again. Don’t tell me it was Uriel.” I kept quiet, instead avoiding his gaze and fiddling with my fingers in my lap. I heard him sigh. “Castiel…”

 

“It was nothing, Lucifer. I’m fine. Really.” I said in a low voice.

 

“Unless you at least tried to stand up for yourself, it wasn’t  _ nothing _ . Little brother, you can’t keep letting him treat you like this. You know, you  _ know  _ it’s not right- the way he’s talking to you. He needs to quit talking to you like that or I swear to God I’ll do something about it myself. I mean that.”

 

I shook my head. “Please don’t, Lucifer. I-I’m a senior anyways, a... and when I graduate, I won’t have to deal with him anymore. Besides, it’s not like he’s hurting me.”

 

“He may not be hurting you physically, Castiel, but mentally? Do you know what words can do to people? Wounds heal, but words never go away- they stay with you no matter what. Words can hurt your self esteem, they can make you depressed, or anxious, or worse.” I heard him sigh again, sounding sad. I closed my eyes, feeling tears come again.

 

“I’m sorry,” I said just above a whisper, my voice regrettably cracking. “I didn’t mean to make you unhappy.”

 

“Castiel…” I heard Lucifer say softly. I didn’t even jump when I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. “I’m not mad, or upset at you, okay? I swear. I could never be. I’m just saying you can’t let him treat you that way. You of all people don’t deserve it, when you yourself are the most kind hearted person I know. You shouldn’t be treated like dirt under his shoes, because you’re  _ not _ . At  _ all _ .” Instead of answering, I leaned into him more, sniffling quietly while hiding my face in my arms.

 

After a few minutes of letting me cry away my feelings silently is when Lucifer spoke again.

 

“If you don’t mind my asking... did um, Dean see any of this by chance?” I nodded, finally lifting my head back up to look at him. “And... what happened?”

 

I felt myself smile slightly. Once again sniffing and clearing my throat, I answered.

 

“He stopped him. And made him go away.” I laughed quietly. “He told Uriel to leave me alone unless he wanted any broken bones and him to deal with. Not once did he back down, even though he’s only slightly taller than I am. He seems... he seems like he’s a good person.” At this, Lucifer laughed a little, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“He  _ does  _ seem like he’s a good guy to me. I’d like to meet him sometime.” he gave a half smile. “Sounds like maybe he’s a person you should get to know more. Maybe you should call him?” I pursed my lips, thinking about it, and smiled a bit.

 

“Yeah. Maybe.”

  
  


\-----♡-----

  
  


For the next few weeks, that’s exactly what I did practically every day after getting back home from school. And if we couldn’t talk over the phone, we would just text each other until one or both of us fell asleep.

 

There were even a few times where he’d invited me over to his house, where I met his little brother, Sam, and his mother Mary. Sam seemed to be excited to meet Dean’s famous texting buddy for the first time ever, and he even shared some of his interests with mine just because he could. Mary was probably one of the sweetest moms I’d ever met in my life, not including mine. Sometimes, she’d even offer to make pie for the three of us- and if Dean decided I should stay for a while, she’d make dinner as well.

 

When I saw the picture of their dad, Sam kind of looked away, and Dean looked down at his feet while Mary just smiled at me sadly. I’d been told that John Winchester had passed away in his sleep the year before, and it had been decided that moving to a different place could maybe cheer everyone up a little and that maybe it’d take their minds off of it. She also told me, while Dean was in the other room, that he’d seemed happier since he met me, and that I was all he would talk about- which, of course, made my face burn hot- and that seeing him happy again made her happy.

 

Even after leaving his house, all we would do until we went to sleep was talk to each other nonstop. Not that I minded, of course. In fact, I enjoyed having someone to talk to every single day.

  
  
  


Of course, I still spoke to Lailah- though she didn’t seem to agree with me about Dean being a good person. She just didn’t seem to want to take the time to know him or listen to what I had to say about him. Which, needless to say, was disheartening, considering she was my best friend.

 

_ “Castiel, I’d warned you about going near him hadn’t I? He just doesn’t seem like a good person, considering how he acts towards some people.” I furrowed my eyebrows, sighing in defeat. _

 

_ “But he  _ **_is_ ** _ a good person, Lailah. Honest. I wouldn’t lie to you.” She shook her head sadly. _

 

_ “I just don’t see it, Castiel. I’m sorry. I don’t want to even try and be friends with him. If you want to, I mean, I guess I can’t stop you. But I at least figured you’d listen to your best friend of all people.” _

 

_ “But you weren’t there when he stood up for me,” I tried to argue back. “And since that moment, Uriel has left me alone. If he even tries to talk to me, Dean blocks him out for me. He’s  _ **_nice_ ** _ , Lailah- he’s not as bad as people say he is. His family is nice to me too.” She glared at me slightly, crossing her arms. _

 

_ “So you’d rather hang out with him now than me? Is that how it is?” _

 

Everything else I’d tried to say about Dean, she’d block it and just get more saddened by the fact that I had a ‘new best friend’. After that conversation, she decided to not talk to me for a while, or at least until I decided to not be around Dean anymore. Which wasn’t happening any time soon. I knew that for a fact.

  
  
  


A little while after I’d met  _ his  _ family, he asked if he could maybe come over to my house for a little while and meet mine- which I was nervous about. I tried to not let it show though- I didn’t want to worry him with anything.

 

Lucifer, of course, was more than excited to meet the infamous Dean Winchester I’d been talking about for weeks. 

 

_ “So  _ **_you’re_ ** _ the Dean that stood up for my brother,” He’d said with a grin. “I feel like I owe you, man.” Dean laughed at this, shaking his head slightly as he shook Lucifer’s hand for the first time before placing a hand on my shoulder. _

 

_ “Nah, you’re good. I’d do that for my friend Cas here anytime.” Which, as one would expect, made my face heat up immensely. I’d tried hiding it so no one would say anything.  _

 

_ “So, you and all of your brothers are named after angels?” He then asked, amused. Lucifer chuckled and answered before I could. _

 

_ “Yep, and I get the best one.” He joked. “People weren’t sure what to think of me when I was in school. Castiel and I have the more... I guess you could call it, unique, names out of the four of us.” _

 

_ “Michael and Gabriel.” I spoke before he could. “Michael’s our oldest brother. Our parents came up with the names.” _

 

_ “Mhm, and I’m second oldest.” Lucifer said proudly before walking over to me. “Castiel here is the baby of the family.” He ruffled my hair, succeeding in making it stick every which way and annoying me. I smacked his hand away, glaring at him, making Dean laugh. _

 

_ “I have a little brother whose name is Sam. He’s four years younger than I am.” _

 

_ “Ugh, be lucky you didn’t grow up with three other brothers. It was a pain trying to get  _ **_anything_ ** _ done around here.” Lucifer stated, rolling his eyes. “Or be alone for more than a few hours. Don’t get me wrong, I miss them, but I’m glad to say that Gabriel and Michael are currently away at college. Which finally gives me the peace and quiet I need.” _

 

Dean and Lucifer seemed to get along just as well as I thought they would. They got on like they’d been friends for more than just a day. I was glad when I could finally get Dean to myself, and show him my room. He seemed to be mostly interested in the pictures on my wall. The other half of the time seemed like he was interested in watching me and listening to me talk- which what we eventually ended up doing for hours until he had to go back home for the night.

 

To be honest, I loved every moment that I could get with him.

  
  


\-----♡-----

  
  


It was a little after Christmas time when I realized I had more than just a crush on Dean Winchester. I mean, not that I could tell him, mainly because of the fact that I was having a heck of a time believing it myself- regardless of how many times I tried to tell myself that it was wrong and I shouldn’t think of a guy like that because that’s what I grew up with.

 

I just couldn’t help myself. He’s the best person I had ever met, not including Lailah- whom I hadn’t talked to in weeks. Frankly, I didn’t care. If we really were best friends, then it shouldn’t matter who I want to be friends with, right? You can have more than one best friend.

 

Except, I thought of Dean as more than that. And it didn’t help when he’d gotten me a present I myself had been trying to get for months now, I’d even gotten a job at mini mart just to save up the money. I was at work when he texted me.

 

**Hey Cas, are you at work at the moment?**

 

I felt slightly confused, and texted him back.

 

_ Yeah. Until about 6:30. Why? _

 

It was a few minutes before he texted me back, and a few  _ more  _ minutes until I could answer him due to dealing with a customer.

 

**And you’re going to your house straight after work?**

 

_ Yes Dean. What is this about? _

 

**Well, I got you something. A Christmas present**

 

**I know you’ve been trying to get this for a while now**

 

**Hopefully you’ll like it :)**

 

_ I don’t suppose you’d tell me now? _

 

**Hah, nope. You can find out after you’re done with work**

 

**See you soon!**

 

Sighing, I turned the screen off and put my phone back in my pocket. Looking at the clock, I saw I had about an hour before I could leave. For the rest of the time, my eyes practically stayed glued to the clock- which probably made time feel like it was going by slower than usual.

  
  


Going just a  _ little  _ bit faster than I normally would, I drove back home to find Dean standing outside on the porch with something in his jacket. He had a sort of sly smile as I got out of the car and walked up to him carefully with a look of confusion.

 

“Now this, I had a little help from Sammy and my mom. They thought you’d like it too. Lucifer saw it too because he came outside when he saw me- he said the same thing.” I crossed my arms, giving a hint of a smile.

 

“What exactly did you get me that you couldn’t tell me about it while I was at work?” His grin widened as he moved his hand out of his jacket, and my hands went to my face in shock as I felt happy tears in my eyes, making me also laugh a little.

 

“Dean... oh my God…”

 

“Pretty sure they won’t allow kittens where you work, will they Cas?” As I reached my hands out, I couldn’t help but let out another laugh as he handed me the little black and white bundle of fluff. Too happy to even form a sentence, I cooed as I held the kitten up to my face, making it meow.

 

“Oh my goodness you are the  _ cutest  _ thing I have ever seen in my entire  _ life _ .” I held it close to me to try and warm it up as I looked back at Dean who was smirking.

 

“For a while she wouldn’t stop meowing and moving around. Took her a bit to finally get used to me.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“But I thought you were allergic to cats Dean?”

 

“Not nearly as bad as you’d think. One cat I can handle, especially if I take something for allergies.” I laughed again, and before I knew it I found myself hugging him, being careful of the small creature in my hand.

 

“Thank you... thank you  _ so  _ much Dean,” I said, my voice cracking from how elated I still felt at the moment. “You have no idea how much this means to me…”

 

“I knew you’d like her, Cas.” He murmured, hugging me back. We stayed like that for God knows how long before I noticed Lucifer standing at the door with a knowing smile on his face as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

  
  
  


New Year’s came faster than I thought it would, and even then I hadn’t told Dean how I truly felt about him- so sadly, I was alone. Unless you counted all of my brothers and my parents in one room counting down the seconds until the new year. And the kitten, which I’d decided to name Micah. I’d also decided that she would be my New Year’s kiss, because why not?

 

As soon as it hit midnight, I got a text from Dean.

 

**Happy New Year Cas :)**

 

**Wish I could be there to celebrate it with you, it’s just Sammy, my mom and I**

 

**How’s Micah doing by the way?**

 

_ Happy New Year to you, Dean _

 

_ To be honest, I’d rather be at your house. It’s pretty noisy at mine _

 

_ And Micah is doing just fine. She’s sitting with me now on the couch _

 

_ Lucifer and Gabriel refuse to leave her alone _

 

**Aww, poor kitty**

 

**You should come back over sometime!**

 

**My mom and Sam miss seeing you haha**

 

**Well I’m gonna go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow Cas!**

 

_ I suppose I could do that _

 

_ And goodnight to you as well, Dean _

  
  


\-----♡-----

  
  


It was the night before we had to go back to school, and I was just about to go upstairs to bed when Lucifer stopped me beforehand.

 

“Is there anything you’d like to talk to me about before you go to bed, little brother?” I tilted my head in confusion as I leaned against the wall.

 

“Like... what, exactly?” He sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

 

“You know I saw you outside with Dean just a few days ago. You know, when he first gave you Micah? That was a  _ pretty  _ long hug if you ask me.” Eyes widening, the tips of my ears burned hot. I swallowed, laughing nervously.

 

“I, ah... I’m not sure what you mean.” He rolled his eyes, smirking a little.

 

“Oh I’m sure you not  _ exactly  _ what I mean, Castiel. You... wouldn’t happen to have any sort of feelings for our Winchester boy, would you?”

 

“What? No!” I argued, then covered my mouth as to not disturb anyone who might’ve been sleeping. “No, Lucifer. I only think of him as my friend. Nothing more.” He scoffed.

 

“Oh,  _ come on _ . You can’t fool me, of all people. Mom and dad maybe, but not me. Why haven’t you told him? It’s obvious you haven’t.” I sucked in a breath, chewing on my lip.

 

“I mean... i-isn’t it wrong for me to like a guy? That’s what mom and dad always say. And... wait.” I raised an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms. “Do you even care that I-”

 

“Pfft, no.” He dismissed my question with a wave of his hand. “Are you kidding me? I mean, why should it matter who you end up falling in love with? You don’t fall in love with someone because of their gender, you fall in love with them because of their soul- who they are on the inside.”

 

“I... I suppose that sounds right…”

 

“What matters is that you’re  _ happy _ Castiel- you hear me?” I nodded to show that I’d heard him. He continued. “I don’t care who the person is, as long as they’re not a jerk. And Dean is far from being one.” He smiled before patting me on the shoulder one last time. “So... you going to tell him?”

 

It took me a minute to think about whether I would be brave enough to actually go through with it- and another few seconds to answer.

 

“When I’m ready, I promise I will.”

 

“Fair enough.”

  
  


\-----♡-----

  
  


It took me a lot longer than I would have liked to summon up the courage to actually  _ tell  _ Dean how I felt about him. In fact, it took me a few weeks, since every time I figured ‘Today’s the day I’ll tell him’, I chickened out at the last second. I hated myself for not being brave enough.

 

And it turned out that today, would be the day he found out. After school ended. Mainly because to Dean, I seemed to have not been acting like myself since New Years.

  
  
  


Since Lucifer had work today and I didn’t, he used the car today. Which, for me, meant I had to walk home. Putting my hands in my coat pockets, I started to speed walk back home, today being colder than usual what with the snow and rain mixing together. Even in my coat I was shivering slightly. 

 

“Stupid rain.” I muttered to myself, sighing a little. I didn’t think twice when I’d heard a car behind me- but when it stopped beside me I jumped, especially when someone rolled down their window, that someone turning out to be Dean and his brother Sam.

 

“Cas, hey! I knew that was you.” Dean called out with a small smile on his face. “You want a ride? You can sit up front with me.” Nodding, I quickly made my way over to the passenger side, wrapping my arms around myself as soon as I was inside to try and warm myself up. 

 

“Why were you walking in this weather?” Sam asked. “Don’t you have a car?” I glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

 

“Lucifer has work today, so he needed it.”

 

“Well that sucks.” Dean said with slight sympathy as he looked at me for a few seconds before putting the car back in drive. “But, y’know, if you needed a ride you could have asked me. I wouldn’t have minded.”

 

“I-I didn’t want to bother you…”

 

“Bother me?” He asked, amused. “Really, Cas? It would’ve been no problem at all. We’re friends, aren’t we?” At that mention, I turned my attention to the window to hide the hurt I felt.

 

_ Friends… _

 

“Right…” I answered solemnly. I didn’t notice as he frowned at my tone, and the rest of the drive was quiet. When I noticed that we were in fact not going to my house first, I looked back over at him in confusion. He threw me a quick glance before pulling into his driveway.

 

“I’ll meet you inside in a little bit, okay Sammy? I’d like to talk to Cas.” Nodding, he opened the door wordlessly before shutting it, heading inside. Dean turned his attention to me.

 

“What, um... do we need to talk about, exactly?” I asked. He sucked in a breath before answering.

 

“I think you already know.”

 

“Um... no?” I tried, my voice raising a little. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat.

 

“Cas. You haven’t been acting like yourself for a while now... What exactly is going on? Did something happen?”

 

“N-nothing happened. Really.” He stayed silent, as if he didn’t believe me. I sighed quietly. “Everything is fine. I promise.”

 

“You promise?” He asked. I nodded. “Well, I mean, if that’s the case, why didn’t you exactly sound too happy when I said you were my friend?”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“It’s only a little after three, Cas.”

 

“And that means I can’t be tired?” I tried to argue back.

 

“Not only that,” He said, ignoring my last statement. “You just seem more nervous and more anxious around me in general. It’s almost as if you’re trying to tell me something but you end up not telling me anything.” He sat up, leaning in my direction a little. “So could you  _ please  _ tell me what’s going on? I mean seriously, did something happen that you’re not telling me about?” I closed my eyes, sighing as I mentally prepared myself for what I knew would eventually come next, seeing as how Dean probably wouldn’t stop asking until I told him.

 

“I swear to you that nothing happened, Dean.” I answered feebly, looking back up at him. “But I... I  _ can _ ... tell you why I’ve been acting this way. It’s because I... well…” As much as I tried to force myself to say it, the words got caught in my throat. He leaned closer, concern clear in his eyes (which I couldn’t help but get lost in). He spoke quietly.

 

“...Cas?” I licked my lips, biting my lower lip for a few seconds as my face warmed up. I laughed nervously, making him smile lopsidedly. 

 

“Can I just say how adorable you look right now?” He said unexpectedly, making my jaw fall open slightly in shock. I let out another nervous laugh.

 

“Ah... come again?” I asked, face now burning.

 

“You know what one of my favorite things about you is?” He asked, ignoring my question. I shook my head slowly, making him grin slowly.  “How unbelievably  _ blue  _ your eyes are... especially up close.” Looking down quickly in embarrassment, a smile made it’s way to my face as I let out a breath. “You know what else I like about you?”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Your amazing smile- which you should never hide, like,  _ ever _ . And your laugh is contagious.” My smile widened, and I laughed under my breath while shaking my head. “See?” He said with a chuckle. “That’s  _ exactly  _ what I mean, right there.”

 

“I, um... I’m getting the feeling that you feel the same way as I do here, Dean…”

 

“Who knows? Maybe I do. Maybe I’ve been waiting for to say that to me since I met you.”

 

“Wait... really?” I asked in surprise. At this point, I could just about feel my heart pounding rapidly against my ribs.

 

_ I can’t believe this is really happening right now… _

 

He laughed again while licking his lips slowly. “Damn do I really wanna kiss you right now, Castiel Novak…” He leaned closer so that he was only now a few inches away. 

 

“No one’s stopping you, Dean Winchester.” I breathed, smiling just before he brushed his mouth against mine, my eyes fluttering shut as he kissed me fully. It didn’t last very long- a few seconds at the most- but it still left me feeling awestruck. 

 

“Your expression is probably the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life.” He said softly, laughing a little. “God, I wish I could take a picture.” He brushed his knuckles against my jaw, smirking slightly. “Have you ever kissed anyone before, Cas?” As soon as his hand left my face, my fingers went up to where his were as I shook my head vaguely.

 

“Um... n-no. Never.”

 

“Well then, I’m honored to be your very first.” He answered with pride. “Well... I should probably get you home, shouldn’t I?” I sucked in a breath, nodding slowly. He grinned.

 

“Let’s go then, shall we?”

  
  
  


After pulling up in front of my house, he lingered for a few moments before speaking again.

 

“I... guess I’ll see you around then, hm?”

 

“Yeah,” I said quietly, a smile still on my face. “I’ll, um... see you around, Dean.”

 

After getting out of the Impala, I stood on my porch and watched as he drove away until he was out of sight. I didn’t notice straight away that our car was in front of our house, signaling that Lucifer was home from work. I wasn’t even the least bit surprised when I walked in and saw him on the couch. When he heard me walk in, he turned his attention to me. He smirked.

 

“I take it you finally told him how you felt about him?”

 

“I... I did, as a matter of fact.” I told him, feeling proud of myself now that he finally knew. I smiled shyly, looking down at my feet. “He kissed me, actually.” Hearing a loud gasp, I looked back up in time just to see him walk over and hug me tightly- which in turn made me yelp in surprise.

 

“ _ Ooohhhh,  _ my little brother  _ finally  _ had his  _ first kiss _ !” He rocked me back and forth before finally letting me go and grinning at me, reaching his hand up and messing up my hair again, and annoying me. “Oh my  _ gosh  _ I feel so  _ old _ -” I quickly smacked his hand away, glaring at him playfully.

 

“ _ Stop _ . Okay, yes, I did. It was pretty amazing, actually. It felt... nice.” I added with a small smile.

 

Aww,” He cooed, tilting his head as he clasped his hands together. “Look at you, all grown up and dating.” I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly.

 

“I’m not technically grown up until  _ after  _ I graduate. Still seventeen, you know.”

 

“Well to  _ me  _ you’re grown up, okay Castiel?”

 

“If you say so.” I backed up slowly. “I’m, um... gonna go up to my room now, if that’s alright…” 

 

“Oh, by all means!” He said before sitting back down on the couch. “Don’t let me stop you. I’ll see you at dinner, ‘kay?” I nodded before retreating up to my room, closing the door behind me. Knowing I was now by myself, I let out a laugh of pure happiness and relief as I flopped onto my bed.

 

Finally, I could call Dean Winchester mine.

  
  


\-----♡-----

  
  


June had come faster than I ever thought it could. And with June comes graduation. And with graduation comes college.

 

As I stood on the stage of the auditorium and accepted my diploma, I couldn’t help but grin to myself, knowing that- finally,  _ finally _ \- I’d made it. As my eyes scanned the crowd, I immediately noticed my family near the front- my mom and dad who seemed to be crying tears of joy (Though mostly it was my mom who’d done so), Michael and Gabriel, who were back home from college for a couple weeks- clapping and smiling politely, and Lucifer- who smiled at me proudly with a short nod as he also clapped, mouthing a ‘Good job’.

 

Then there was Dean, the one who managed to turn my life around completely in less than a year. He was also clapping while giving two thumbs up and grinning, along with his mother Mary and little brother Sam, who seemed just as proud of me as they were of him.

 

And when I spotted Lailah, I couldn’t help but smile again as I saw her clapping and cheering for me as well. It took her a while, longer than I would have liked, to finally get the chance to get to know Dean, and when she did she apologized to the both of us almost instantly. Now the three of us hang out a lot more than we used to in the beginning of the school year, and that couldn’t make me happier.

 

After the ceremony, I told my family I would meet them in a little while (Right after Lucifer told me that he knew I could do it, and that I was now officially grown up), and went to look for Dean. When I spotted him, he was near his car by himself at the moment- and when he spotted me, he grinned before meeting me halfway. Laughing, he hugged me close as he spun me around before kissing me deeply. Setting me back down and pulling away, he leaned his forehead against mine.

 

“We did it, Cas. We finally did it. Together.” I grinned in return, laughing under my breath.

 

“That we did.” I responded before kissing him again.

 

The fact that we were both going to different colleges soon loomed over both of us, but we didn’t let that get in the way of anything. We knew we would still be able to call or text each other in our free time, or even talk over the computer, and we’d be able to visit each other during vacation.  We also knew that no matter what, we’d stick together for as long as possible. Our entire lives, even. That was a promise.

 

“Cas?” He murmured, brushing his lips against mine.

 

“Hm?” I hummed, my eyes closing. “Yes, Dean?”

 

“I love you, my angel.” My eyes opened slightly to see that he was now sporting a lopsided smile. Blushing at his nickname for me, I smiled back before kissing him one more time.

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you guys wanted to know what Lailah and Micah looked like, I have pictures if you'd like to see them!  
> Maybe they're as you imagined, maybe a bit different, who knows  
> I hope you liked the story! <3
> 
> Lailah- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/56/0e/a9/560ea96ca0813e173d913acd3798e92b.jpg
> 
> Micah the kitten- http://cdn.litlepups.net/2016/03/05/small_cats-they-are-beautiful-cats-and-i-love-how-their-black-and-white-fur.jpg


End file.
